bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Lie-Monade
Lie-Monade is the first half of the ninth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Larry comes up to Pa Grape's store, where he finds Jimmy, Jerry, and Laura looking in one of the display windows of the store. Jimmy comments that a game named "Baseball 3 Billion" is "only the greatest game ever to exist." Larry wants to know what they're talking about, but can't see what it is. He soon gets to where he can see the display, and the game amazes him. Laura comments that "Baseball 3 Billion" is very popular, and that she plays it all the time. Larry is hesitant to answer when Laura asks if he does as well, making them all realize he doesn't own the game yet. Larry confirms this, and that he bets that Pa doesn't have it either. Unfortunately, he is proven wrong when it turns out that Pa tells them that he's on Level 47 of that game. Jerry calls Larry an "outsider", before he, Jimmy, and Laura leave after that. Larry, now alone, laments telling the truth because now he feels left out. He cheers up upon deciding to try something else next time. At Bob's and Larry's home, Bob has stacked up a bunch of cardboard boxes in the makings of a cardboard fort. After Bob comments that the cardboard fort is right on schedule, Larry returns home and worries him upon revealing that he has "the world's greatest idea!". Larry then proposes they buy "Baseball 3 Billion", but Bob reminds him that they can't afford video games. Larry then insists to Bob that "Baseball 3 Billion" is like real baseball, but in video game form. Bob suggests to Larry that they work on their affordable cardboard for instead, but Larry turns him down so he can think of how to get the game. He goes up to his room, then comes back out again with a suggestion: he can sell his comics and use the money to buy the game. Bob then tells him that "nobody wants to buy your old comics. They're old". Larry then comes up with an alternative: opening a liver and onions restaurant. He is told to think of someone who likes liver and onions, but he incorrectly guesses Mr. Lunt. Bob then suggests a lemonade stand, which Larry thinks is a great idea. Outside of Pa's store, Larry tries to sell his lemonade for thirty cents to all the veggies that pass by, but to no avail. He eventually falls asleep, preventing him from seeing a carrot man come by and give him thirty cents. After the carrot man leaves, Bob comes up to Larry, wakes him up, and inquires him how much money he made. When Larry looks in the bucket that was used to collect money, he sees the thirty cents he "made". Bob then does some calculations and gives Larry a highly-detailed probability that he'll buy "Baseball 3 Billion" in just under 17 years. Larry is excited until realizing that's bad. Larry then decides to sell his lemonade for $10 a cup, as opposed to his original price of thirty cents a cup. Bob then questions how he's going to do that, and is left in disbelief when Larry comes up with the idea that people will buy his lemonade if he tells them it's special. The next morning, Larry, now sporting a pork pie hat and holding a cane, comes up to Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, and Granny Asparagus. He asks them if they're dealing with negative emotions in their lives, and if they want to feel positive. When he then tells them that it's time to be a winner in the game of life, he entices everyone to come see his product. Larry starts singing an upbeat song about how his Lemonade Plus is just the thing to get everyone back on track again. He also starts lying to the customers, saying that it will help baseball teams win or help people move objects telepathically. His lies convince everyone to buy his lemonade... at $''20'' per cup! His customers join in the song as well, complimenting Larry's Lemonade Plus. After the song ends, Larry has gotten the money needed to buy "Baseball 3 Billion". He goes into Pa Grape's Corner Store and asks Pa for the game. Pa prepares the game to be purchased and tells Larry that "Larry's Lemonade Plus sounds like a pretty amazing drink". After pointing out a few more of Larry's lies (it cures colds and makes one better at baseball), he inquires if it really does all the things he promised. Larry answers that he didn't promise anything - he just told a little less of the truth. Pa comments that it doesn't sound any different from a lie before asking Larry if he's sure that he wants to use the people's money to buy the game. Larry confirms this, giving Pa no choice but to sell the game to him. Pa tries to give him a receipt for it should he want to return the game, but Larry, certain that he won't be returning the game, refuses and leaves, disappointing Pa. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer tells Rooney that Larry making a lot of money off his lemonade. He then starts wondering how to get in on the action, and Rooney then suggests (through barks) that Ichabeezer make his own lemonade. Even though Ichabeezer isn't sure how to make lemonade as awesome and powerful as Larry's, Rooney barks this suggestion: they'll find and copy his secret lemonade formula. Ichabeezer thinks those are great ideas. At Bob's and Larry's home, Larry is playing "Baseball 3 Billion". Bob comes up to him carrying a cardboard. He asks Larry if he wants to make a cardboard fort with him, but Larry is too busy playing the game. Bob then sees what Larry is playing and double-checks to see if it's "Baseball 3 Billion", and Larry confirms it. However, upon being asked if he's having fun, Larry can only answer, "I guess". Larry strikes out shortly after answering, and suddenly realizes that even though he doesn't know why, he doesn't feel so good about playing it now. Bob reminds Larry of how he told quite a few fibs just to play it before bidding him good night. After Bob leaves, Larry tells him there's no harm in giving people a little confidence in themselves. He asks himself if it's really bad thing that he told Jerry Gourd that he'd become the world's greatest rocket-powered-roller-skating-chicken-juggler, nearly calling his lemonade "Lie-monade" in the process. Right after he asks that, he is surprised by a loud crash is heard, which is followed by the sound of a chicken squawking. Larry then stops playing the game and lies down on the couch, remembering the questions the crowd asked about his Lemonade Plus. The next morning, Larry wakes up and calls for Bob, telling him that he's got the perfect plan to get rid of his guilty feelings. Bob inquires if Larry is going to apologize to the others, but Larry has instead decided to let everyone win by inviting them over to play "Baseball 3 Billion". Bob is a little bit uncertain about this, but he agrees. After Bob and Larry leave the house, Ichabeezer and Rooney approach it and come in through the door. Ichabeezer searches the entire house, trying to find where Larry keeps his Lemonade Plus recipe. He doesn't find anything, but Rooney soon comes out of the kitchen with the recipe in his mouth. Ichabeezer commends him before telling him "Let's move." After the two get back onto Ichabeezer's segway, Ichabeezer then presses the button. Unfortunately, the segway moves without him, causing him and Rooney to land on the countertop, and for Ichabeezer to decide that they'll walk. At Jimmy's and Jerry's, Larry knocks on the door and Jerry answers. Larry greets Jerry and asks to talk to Jimmy, but Jerry reveals that "Jimmy got bonked". Bob becomes surprised before Jerry explains that "He drank lie-monade". Larry then decides he shouldn't have told Jimmy drinking Lemonade Plus would enable him to lift a piano over his head. Bob hopes that Jimmy gets better, and Larry suggests that Jimmy needs some of his lemonade to feel better, but Jerry doesn't like the latter's idea. Larry then asks Jerry if he wants to come over and play "Baseball 3 Billion", but has to take Jerry's slamming of the door as a no. Later, Bob and Larry approach Mr. Lunt, Larry asking Mr. Lunt if he wants to come and play "Baseball 3 Billion". Mr. Lunt asks if it's "like a huge tournament", appearing to be interested. After Bob and Larry both enthusiastically confirm this, he ends up turning them down as well, surprising them. Mr. Lunt tells Larry about how he said the Lemonade Plus would make his eyes visible. Even though the viewers don't get to fully see what happens because the camera cuts to behind Mr. Lunt, Mr. Lunt lifts up his hat, and Bob and Larry are shocked at the sight. Mr. Lunt then says that his eyes are still invisible and calls Larry out on lying to get his $20. Larry brings up that he helped him sell it and sang the song with him. Mr. Lunt then tells him, "He's a bad influence on my otherwise-sterling character," before leaving. We then see Bob and Larry with Madame Blueberry. She angrily tells Larry that she got two strikes and a foul ball through Ichabeezer's car window instead of hitting a home run. Laura sadly tells Larry that he said that she could fly like a superhero, and Archibald says, "I'm not even in this episode!" After Bob and Larry return home, Bob points out that Larry made a lot of enemies over one little lie. Larry now regrets lying to get the game, and asks what to do. Bob then suggests that Larry tell the truth, making Larry say, "I was afraid you'd say that". Meanwhile, Ichabeezer is back at his mansion, reading the instructions on how to make Larry's Lemonade Plus. Rooney pours the water into the pitcher by using a garden hose. Ichabeezer dumps in nearly an entire bag of sugar, and then puts in lemons without even bothering to squeeze the juice out. The final step is to stir it, which Ichabeezer decides to do by getting onto his segway. When he presses the button on his segway, it starts spinning out of control again. It soon throws both Ichabeezer and the pitcher of lemonade into a nearby tree in his yard. After popping out from the tree, Ichabeezer realizes that Larry's lemonade isn't special. At Pa Grape's Corner Store, Larry puts the game on the check-out counter. He tells Pa that he was right and he wants to return it after all. When Pa inquires on why Larry is sad, Larry answers that it's because he doesn't have the receipt. Pa reveals that he kept the receipt, which Larry is happy to see. Back at Larry's lemonade stand, while Larry gives all the veggies that bought his Lemonade Plus their money back, he sings about how he shouldn't have lied and that the best thing to do is to tell the truth so that your heart can be at rest. After the song ends, Larry tells the crowd a verse, which is "Do not lie to each other." Larry then apologizes to everyone for lying to them and asks them to forgive him. Jimmy tells Larry that he did the right thing, and Jerry tells him, "Good job". Bob, who is especially proud of Larry for telling the truth, hugs him. Almost immediately, Laura yells out to everyone that there's a new game called "Football Shark Laser 8 Trillion". Everyone rushes off to see the game, leaving Bob and Larry behind. Bob and Larry then decide to go and play some real football instead. Characters *Bob *Larry *Laura Carrot *Mr. Lunt *Ichabeezer *Madame Blueberry *Pa Grape *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus (cameo only) Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first episode Doug TenNapel wrote. *This episode reveals Laura has broken bones. Goofs *James Covell was not credited for the episode. Real-World References *The "Larry's Lemonade Plus" song may possibly be a reference to that of either "Ya Got Trouble" from "The Music Man" or "Passamashloddy" from "Pete's Dragon". *The music heard when Ichabeezer and Rooney were in Bob and Larry's house is reminisces to the Mission Impossible series. Fast Forward *Laura would later use her alter-ego in her debut episode. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry